xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Raidraptor - Rise Falcon
In episode 18, Shay Obsidian plays this card in his Duel against three LID members. He overlays three copies of "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" to Xyz Summon this card. This card appears in silhouette form. * In episode 19, this card appears in a flashback in silhouette form. * In episode 24, Shay Obsidian plays this card in his Duel against Julia Krystal, Kit Blade and Dipper O'rion. He overlays three copies of "Vanishing Lanius" to Xyz Summon this card via "Dimension Xyz". He detaches an Overlay Unit to increase this card's ATK by all Special Summoned monsters on the field, increasing this card's ATK by 16300, from 100 to 16400. Due to this card's effect, this card attacks and destroys all Special Summoned monsters on the field, winning Shay the Duel. Arc League Tournament * In episode 33, Shay Obsidian plays this card in his Duel against Sora Perse. He overlays three copies of "Vanishing Lanius" to Xyz Summon this card. He detaches an Overlay Unit to increase this card's ATK by all Special Summoned monsters on the field, increasing this card's ATK by 2600, from 100 to 2700. This card attacks all Special Summoned monsters on the field, attacking and destroying "Frightfur Bear" and "Fluffal Sheep". In the next episode, Sora activates the effect of "Frightfur Leo" to destroy this card and deal damage equal to its ATK but Shay finds and activates the Action Card "Mirror Barrier" negating this cards destruction. This card is attacked by "Frightfur Leo" but Shay activates "Adversity", preventing this card's destruction and negating all Battle damage. Due to the other effect of "Adversity", this card gains 1000 ATK, from 100 to 1100. On Shay's next turn, he detaches an Overlay Unit to increase this card's ATK by all Special Summoned monsters on the field, increasing this cards ATK by 2400, from 1100 to 3500. This card attacks "Frightfur Leo" but Sora finds and activates "Evasion" to negate the attack but Shay activates "Raptor's Storm", negating the effect of "Evasion" and destroying it. This card attacks and destroys "Frightfur Leo". On Sora's next turn, this card is attacked by "Frightfur Sheep", whose effect prevents Shay from activating any Spell/Trap Cards. Shay then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force" to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard and then Shay uses the other effect of "Raptor's Force" to Rank-Up this card and Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon". ** In episode 33, this card appears in a flashback in silhouette form. * In episode 43, Shay Obsidian plays this card in his Duel against Ashley, Bram and Carl. This card attacks, winning Shay the Duel. Friendship Cup * In episode 58, Shay Obsidian plays this card in his Turbo Duel against Hunter Pace. He Xyz Summons this card with one Overlay Unit. He detaches an Overlay Unit to increase this card's ATK by all Special Summoned monsters on the field, increasing this card's ATK by 3600, to 3700. Due to this card's effect, this card attacks and destroys "Burning Skull Head" and "Supersonic Skull Flame", winning Shay the Duel. * In episode 63, Shay Obsidian plays this card after entering the Duel with the Arrest Corps on the side ofSylvio Sawatari, Yuya Sakaki and Gong Strong. He uses "Raidraptor - Rig" to treat all Level 4 monsters his opponent controls as Winged Beast-Type and then uses "Rescue Xyz" to Xyz Summon this card using the "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie" and 2 "Superheavy Samurai Magnet" that the Arrest Corps had taken control of. He activates this card's effect to gain the ATK of the Special Summoned "Goyo King" and the 5 "Goyo Defenders" that they control, and then attacks all of the Special Summoned monsters the Arrest Corps control, winning him the Duel. Friendship Cup Finals * In episode 81, Shay plays this card in his Turbo Duel against Crow Hogan. He overlays two copies of "Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture" with "Raidraptor - Pain Lanius", which was treated as a Level 4 Monsterdue to its own effect, during Shay's Battle Phase via "Raidraptor - Rapid Xyz". Due to the effect of "Raidraptor - Rapid Xyz", Shay activates this cards effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to increase this card's ATK by all Special Summoned monsters on the field, increasing this card's ATK by 1600, to 1700. This card attacks and destroys "Assault Blackwing - Sayo the Rain-Shrouded". During Crow's next turn, he activates the effect of "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" to destroy this card, but Shay finds and activates the Action Card "Mirror Barrier", negating this cards destruction. This card is attacked by "Raikiri", but Shay activates the effect of "Raidraptor - Booster Strix" from his hand, sending it to theGraveyard to give this card the effect of detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack, he detaches one Overlay Unit to negate the attack. He uses the other effect gained by "Booster Strix", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy "Raikiri", but Crow activates "Blade Shade" targetting "Raikiri", to negate its destruction and due to the other effect of "Blade Shade", Shay takes 500 damage. Shay later activates "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force" to Rank-Up this card and Xyz Summon " Blaze Falcon". Category:Duel Spirit Category:Wings Category:Xyz Monsters